


Reuniting The Sky

by jemtessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, the colour au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Clary Fray has known for a long time that her childhood best friend Simon Lewis was her soulmate. Her black and white world had always been tinted with colour as the two of them grew together to become the wonderful young adults they are.Simon Lewis has also known since he was a child that Clary was his soulmate. But neither of them decided to tell the other. They longed for the day colour seeped back into their dull black and white world. But were too scared that maybe it wasn’t the same for the other.But what would happen when they both find out they have another soulmate?





	Reuniting The Sky

_Today has been a long day,_  Clary thought, as she slowly walked into the cafe that Simon was patiently waiting for her in. Wearing a sad smile she walked up to him.  
“Give me the professors’ names and I… I will end them,” Simon said sternly. “You know, with… with a scathing e-mail to the dean.”  
“Don’t bother,” Clary handed Simon the acceptance letter to Simon, to his amaze she started cackling with laughter.  
“Sad face? Really?” he laughed, as the two of them sat down for a coffee.  
It wasn’t the coffee Clary craved, it was the colour she would see the minute she touched Simon’s hand. She longed to see the bright colours paint the room so gradually. As an artist the idea of colours fascinated her.   
“I guess I should congratulate you,” Simon smiled as he leaned over and gave Clary a hug.  
_Don’t let go,_  Clary thought as she watched the dull black wall turn into an array of colours. Blue, purple, and a dash of yellow. _I want to stay in this world forever._  
Simon clung to Clary, not wanting to part from her. The warmth of her body against his made him melt, as the colours came to life around him.   
The two of them wondered whether or not to tell the other, or to cling to the other and never let go.   
_You are my dream, Simon Lewis. You can give me everything I could ever ask for._

–

A few hours later Simon and Clary decided to go to Pandemonium with their friend Maureen, to celebrate Clary’s eighteenth birthday. The three of them had no idea if they would be able to get in with their fake IDs, Clary’s sucked more than Maureen’s and Simon’s. But they decided to give it a go anyway. 

Pandemonium was packed with every type of person you could think of, and more. And this was only outside the venue. Clary impatiently stood waiting for Simon to get himself ready, and out of his bright yellow graffiti van. When suddenly a tall, blonde guy, full of tattoos walked straight into her. Clary went to yell at the guy, but that’s when she noticed…the colours.  
_This can’t be possible. How?!_  Clary’s mind screamed, giving the tattooed man a confused glare.  
“Excuse me?” She blurted out, the tattooed man was bewildered too. Not only could she see _him_  but he could see colours. For the first time in his life.   
“I-uh, you can see me?” He asked, trying not to reveal the vast colours that appeared for such a brief moment.   
“Well, duh,” Clary smirked. Clary’s mind went straight to denial, there was no way that she just saw a flicker of colours. Not when she had Simon. Before Clary realised the blonde man had disappeared off into the club.  
_I have to find him,_  she thought. _I have to know the truth._

– 

Clary, Simon, and Maureen after what felt like hours had finally entered the club. The blonde tattooed guy was still on Clary’s mind. Colours were the least of her worries. What worried her was what could this mean.   
“Clary, what do you want to drink?” Simon asked, gently touching her elbow to grab her attention. The colours came flooding in. The room was a dark purple, with flashing white lights.  
“Anything,” she smiled, fakely. She knew Simon could tell her smile was fake. But she didn’t really care about him at this moment. She didn’t care about herself, or the colours she longed for. She cared about why this guy she just met also allowed her to experience colour. If that was what happened.  
“Okay,” he smiled sadly, “Maureen and I will get the drinks you just wait here,”  
“See you in a bit,” Maureen smiled. Clary forced herself to smile back, nodding that she would wait for them. But would she?

–

_What was that?_  Jace thought. _Was that really a flash of colour_. He tried to shake her off. This girl that not only could see through his glamour but brought colour into his life. The most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. In both colour and black and white. Orange. That’s what he knew. She was orange, like the sun. Yet her eyes sparkled like the stars. Jace was lost in his thoughts when his best friend and parabatai, Alec Lightwood tapped him.  
“Jace, we have a job to do,” he shouted, over the echoing music. Jace snapped right back into it. _I am a warrior_. _Keep your head on straight and let’s get to work._  
The best of his kind, Jace Wayland was knew all throughout the Shadow world. The best of the best. You don’t want to be on the wrong side of Jace Wayland, that’s what everyone thought.   
Jace, Alec, and along with Alec’s sister, Isabelle charged over to the place that would become a demon’s deathbed. 

–

As Simon and Maureen got their drinks, Simon scanned Pandemonium for Clary. She had gone.   
_Damn, Clary where are you?_  Simon started to panic, what if something had happened to her? He couldn’t _wouldn’t_  let that happen. Frantically Simon started to search the whole of Pandemonium, pushing his way through the crowd but she was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to scream for her. It was if he was drowning without her. Clary was his world. 

Simon wove in and out of hundreds of people, until he found an open space where he could finally breathe. _Is this what they mean when they say there’s many more fish in the see, because I don’t like it._  As Simon calmed his nerves he felt something hit his shoulder. As he quickly turned around he noticed colour in the people in front of him.  
_Clary,_  he thought.  
But she wasn’t there. _No one_ was there. 

Jace stopped, _this can’t be happening_. He turned around frantically and stared at the mundane. The few moments of colour that he saw as he touched him, showed the beauty within this man’s eyes. Jace was flabbergasted. He didn’t know whether to hit this guy or hug him.   
_What does this mean?_  
First the girl he thought was the definition of sunshine, and now a guy who looked like the moon.  
Beautifully lonely.   
Just like him.  
There’s no way that he could have two soulmates. He didn’t deserve them, that’s what Jace had always thought. So he ran. He ran from the sun and then he ran from the moon.   
A lonely star doesn’t deserve the light of the moon let alone the light of the sun. Let alone them both at once.   
_I deserve to be engulfed by darkness._

–

Clary searched everywhere, but she couldn’t find him. She thought maybe she should give up. Go and find Simon, why did she want to find this guy so badly? She already had someone, a perfect someone that could give her everything she dreamed of but something inside of her tugged at her telling her to not let this go. That she may need them both. Clary, Simon, and this mystery man. What could go wrong?

She saw him, she saw him standing next to Simon. Out of all the coincidences this one scared her the most. He was staring at Simon, yet Simon was acting as if he wasn’t there. _What is going on?_  She ran, she ran towards them both, reaching to them, not wanting to let them go. But once she got there. The man was gone, and the stars went with him.   
“Simon, didn’t you see him?” she asked, confused.   
“See who, Clary? More importantly where did you go? I turned around and you were gone. I couldn’t find you. I was so scared, Clary so scared,” Simon cried, taking her into his arms. Clary couldn’t care for the colours time, and neither could Simon, the both of them where trying to figure out how they could see colour from someone other than each other.  
“There was a guy, he was right in front of you, Simon. He bumped into you, Simon. How could you not see him?” she explained.  
_He bumped into you, Simon,_ echoed inside Simon’s mind as he clung to Clary for dear life.   
“There was no one there, Clary. I swear it,” he answered. Clary decided to not bring it up anymore. It would only hurt him, if she told him that he was her soulmate. A soulmate that she didn’t even know the name of. 

–

A star shines it’s brightest in the darkness. But when a star is surrounding by sunlight and moonlight does it fade? Or does it shine brighter than ever before?

Jace wanted to run to them, he wanted to ask them how on earth this could be happening. He could see them both, from where he was standing. He knew that he shouldn’t be distracted, yet the stood there shining together. The moon and the sun. _His_  moon and sun. They knew each other. Yet they didn’t know him. Maybe that was why he was just a lonely star, craving the light of the sun and the light of the moon. Maybe they were each other’s soulmates, and not his. Maybe a lonely star was supposed to hide in the shadow of the light.  
“JACE!” Alec bellowed, “Stop getting distracted, what is with you tonight?”  
“Nothing,” he lied. Jace hit his cheeks, making them a rosy red.   
The demon entered the room, that was when Jace knew it was time to get to work. 

–

Clary saw him, out the corner of her eye. He was staring at her. No at _them_.  
“Simon, quick we need to go,” She shouted.  
“What about Maureen?” Simon asked,   
“We’ll be quick, I just, we just. Please,” She begged, as she pulled Simon through the crowd. He nodded following her course of action. Clary couldn’t think about anyone else other than Simon and this mystery man. She couldn’t care about the people she pushed out of the way as she pushed through the crowd like a bulldozer. She just knew they had to get to him.

Finally they reached the room she saw him enter, there was a curtain blocking the entrance, she pushed it open. And strolled in, Simon following in behind her. There was three of them. Two guys and a girl. The other two, were definitely related they looked like each other. But her eyes darted straight towards him.   
“Clary, why are we in an empty room?” Simon asked. Clary slowly turned towards him.  
“Simon, it’s not empty. Can’t you see them,” She whispered, “Why can’t you see them,”  
“The better question is how can a mundane see us?” The other guy said.  
“A what now?” Clary laughed.   
Simon was bewildered, he couldn’t understand what was going on. But he knew that there was something that he couldn’t see. And it wasn’t colours this time.   
“I want to know why I can see you, but my best friend can’t,” Clary demanded, “I’m Clary by the way,”  
“I’m Alec, that’s my sister Isabelle, and that’s Jace. Wait why am I telling you this?” Alec stated,  
_Jace._  
She finally knew his name.  
“Mine’s Clary, and this is Simon,” She smiled.  
“Hi, people I can’t see,” Simon laughed, with fear and confusion.   
Clary noticed that Jace was avoiding eye contact with her, as if he wanted her to pretend as if he wasn’t there. But Clary wasn’t going to let that happen. She needed to know. 

Once again taking Simon’s hand, she stormed them both over to Jace. Jace who was taken back by the confidence of a woman he just met. Clary was decided if this would be the best time to reveal that she experienced colour when she touched the both of them or not.  
“I’m Clary,” she breathed, putting out her hand, letting go of Simon’s with the other. She wanted him to shake it, so that she could be 100% sure that she did experience colours when touching him. But he wouldn’t do it. “It’s just a hand,”   
Slowly but surely he took it.  
She wasn’t wrong. The colours flooded back in so beautifully. It was different with him. With Simon she had gotten so used to experiencing colours. But with Jace it was if she was experiencing it for the first time again. His eyes were beautiful. One blue, one half blue and half brown. He had a whole universe in his eyes. A whole universe clouded by sadness.  
“I was right,” Clary breathed.  
Simon and Jace stared at her.  
“It’s not just Simon, I can see colours with you too,” she admitted. Both of them stood there in shock.  
“Clary, what are you saying? Who are you saying it too?” Simon asked. Clary noticed Jace pull something from his pocket and wave it across a tattoo on his left arm.  
“What in the name of…” Simon shouted, “Where did you come from?”  
“No time to explain that,” Jace whispered, “It’s the same for me,”  
“Huh?” Clary and Simon said in unison   
“When I touch you both, I see colours,” he admitted, a small smile on his face.  
“Wait, was that you before?” Simon  asked, Jace looked at him weirdly. “I felt someone bump into me, and I saw a flash but no one was there.”  
“Yes it was me.” 

Clary, Jace, and Simon stood staring at each other confused, the world around them became quiet, as if it was just the three of them.   
The sun, the moon, and the stars. Finally back together. Lighting up the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful friend, Emily who helped me develop the name for the fic.


End file.
